Victims of Gossip
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: GC - Grissom and Catherine are coming out of the closet...both figuratively and literally!


Summary: [GC] They are coming out of the closet...both figuratively and literally!

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: You know who it belongs to. And it isn't me.

-Victims of Gossip-

"Err, Gil, I think it's safe now. I don't see anyone." Catherine whispered as she peeked out of the crack in the doorway.

"Okay, on the count of three, then. One, two...wait a sec, Cath. I think you still have lipstick smeared on your face?"

"I know, but I tried to get most of it off. Besides, your mouth is looking a little red itself." She teased him, still staying quiet in case someone walked by.

"What? I thought you got it all off."

"I can't tell. It's too dark in here! Who's idea was it to make out in the janitor's closet? That is so high school!"

"If I remember correctly, it was your idea, Catherine."

"Oh. It was, wasn't it?" She looked a little embarrassed, then turned defensive. "It's not my fault you are so damn irresistible that I can't wait until we get to your office. So in a way, it's your fault!"

He grinned smugly. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"Hey!" Catherine smacked him in the side of the arm, then clapped her hand over her mouth as she turned to make sure that no one had heard.

"We better get out of here."

"Okay, I don't see anyone. To your office?"

"Yes, to my office. We are not going to continue this, though. We have work to do."

"Oh, all right."

And with that, Catherine pushed open the door...

...and it smacked right into Nick Stokes' head.

"Ouch! What the hell?" His head went to his forehead, and the file he had been looking at was now scattered all over the floor.

"Umm...Hi, Nicky."

Catherine said, attempting to hide her mouth behind her hand. Gil's cheeks were highly flushed, and they were both slightly disheveled.

Comprehension dawned on Nick's features, and he grinned.

"So...Grissom and Catherine. What were _you_ two doing...in the _janitor's closet_?

"Nothing."

They quickly answered at the same time.

"Uhuh." His grin had morphed into a full fledged smirk, and it was obvious he knew exactly what had been going on.

"I know that neither of you _ever_ do nothing. So what were you doing?"

"None of your business, Nick." Grissom no longer looked embarrassed, but rather had no expression on his face except that of authority.

Nick held up his hands. "Alright, alright. I know when I'm not wanted. And right now, I'm sure not!"

He bent down to pick up the papers on the ground, making no attempt to cover his grin. Gil and Catherine walked back to Gil's office while Nick was still kneeled on the ground.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Catherine turned to him.

"You do realize that we are going to be the victims of the entire lab's gossip in a couple hours...if it takes that long?" She smiled.

He shook his head in mock sadness.

"It's a shame that we have nothing better to do than spread juicy stories about co-workers. I mean, we are one of the top labs in the country."

"Can we help it if they know a good story when they see one?"

"That would be better if they were reporters."

She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it would. But be glad they aren't or the next thing you know there would be rumors about us having an affair for months. Or for that matter, that Nicky caught us doing something far worse than kissing in the closet."

"That was slightly more than kissing, Catherine."

"Yeah, well Nick doesn't know that."

"I wouldn't bet on that fact, Catherine. He looked pretty smug."

"But he has no evidence that we were doing anything more!"

"Catherine, gossip has nothing to do with evidence. It's pure speculation and you know it."

"That is true. So what! They know about us; at least now we won't have to figure out how to tell them."

"Ah, yes, but they still don't know that we are engaged."

"Well, can I at least wear my ring to work now?"

"Maybe."

She raised an eyebrow. Walking towards him, she slowly raised her lips to his. Running her hands along his body, she kissed him the way she knew he liked to be kissed.

But as soon as he reached for her shirt, she backed away.

"How about now?" She asked in a low voice.

"What?" Gil was still dazed from the kiss.

"Can I wear my ring to work?"

"Yes. Now come back here."

And she did.

~fin


End file.
